Retrofit Lab/Hulls
Information *The Retrofit Lab enhances the capability of nearly all Forsaken and Draconian Hulls to adapt to present level of technology Retrofit Lab also researches improvements to armor, weapons, and specials. *For many research upgrades within the lab, you need copious amounts of Uranium (Ur), the scarcest resource in the game! Missions yield 25K Ur if you get to T4 (one of the best reasons to participate in each weekly mission). *Upgrades from the Retrofit Lab for specific hulls are applied to all hulls previously built, as well as hulls that will be built in the future, essentially upgrading the Full Blueprint for that hull permanently. *New label at battle scene show retrofit level as "R1", "R2", "R3","R4", & "R5" after the hull name. For example level 5 retrofitted mercury will show as "Mercury - R5". Retro Level 5 Hulls have a different paint job to "show off" their elite status. Many hulls, like the SCX and NC can be retro-fitted up to 10! *Retrofitting Drac technology also and of course requires lots of Uranium An Armor Expert Officer reduces hull refit time by 10%. This time gain is significant, week after week. *With the Drac Hulls you need many tens of thousands of Uranium resources to retrofit them; e.g., a NC hull takes about 220K Ur to get to R5 from zero! Available for Initial Retrofit Hulls - 12 Sept 2013 *Thresher **Goliath **Mercury **Mauler **Super Fortress **Hammerhead A **Hammerhead B **Floating Fortress A **Sea Scorpion A **Battle Barge A **Leviathan A *First Retrofit Pack - 10 Oct, 2013 **Stingray **Hurricane **Triton *Second Retrofit Pack "The Sub Pack" - 7 Nov, 2013 **Spectre **Barracuda *Third Retrofit Pack - 19 Dec, 2013 **Battlecruiser X **Battleship **Dreadnought *Fourth Retrofit Pack - 10 Jan, 2014 **Battlecruiser **Missile Cruiser X *Fifth Retrofit Pack - 4 Feb, 2014 **Strike Cruiser **Interdictor *Sixth Retrofit Pack - 25 Mar, 2014 **Vindicator **Guardian **Juggernaut *Seventh Retrofit Pack - 24 April, 2014 **Rampart **Missile Cruiser **Hellstrike *Eighth Retrofit Pack - 20 May, 2014 **Dreadnought X **Sawfish *Ninth Retrofit Pack - 17 June, 2014 **Strike Cruiser X **Mako **Reaper *Tenth Retrofit Pack - 22 July, 2014 **Nuclear Cruiser **Atlas *Eleventh Retrofit Pack - 21 August, 2014 **Juggernaut X **Vanguard * Twelfth Retrofit Pack - September, 2014 ** Berserker * Thirteenth Retrofit Pack - Oct, 2014 ** Enforcer ** Lightning Carrier * Fourteenth Retrofit Pack "The Component Pack" - Nov, 2014 ** 5 new ranks for all Component Retrofits. R11 - R15 * Fifteenth Retrofit Pack - 16 Dec, 2014 ** Hellstrike R6 - R10 ** Reaper R6 - R10 ** Goliath R6 - R10 ** Mercury R6 - R10 ** Battlecruiser R6 - R10 * Jan 2015 ** Stingray R6 - R10 ** Barracuda R6 - R10 ** Thresher R6 - R10 ** Missile Crusier X R6 - R10 ** Strike Cruiser X R6 - R10 * Feb 2015 ** Nighthawk ** Interceptor V2C ** Interceptor V2H ** Kodiak * April 2015 ** Nuclear Cruiser (R10) ** Dreadnought (R10) ** Guardian (R10) ** Vindicator (R10) Additional Facts *The Enforcer and Lightning Carrier added on 21 October, 2014. *The Berserker added on 23 September, 2014. *The Juggernaut X and Vanguard were added on 21 August, 2014. *The Nuclear Cruiser and Atlas were added on 22 July, 2014. *The Strike Cruiser X, Mako, and Reaper were added on 17 June, 2014 For hulls requiring Uranium, it usually has an increasing factor of x2.7 for each Level. *The Dreadnought X and Sawfish were added on May 20, 2014 Uranium cost increases by x1.52 *The Hellstrike, Missile Cruiser and Rampart were added on April 25, 2014 Uranium cost increases by x1.83 *The Vindicator, Guardian & Juggernaut were added on 25 Mar, 2014 Uranium cost increases by x2.17 *The Strike Cruiser and Interdictor were added on 4 Feb, 2014. *The Battlecruiser and Missile Cruiser X were added on 9 Jan, 2014. *The Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought were added on 19 Dec, 2013. *The Spectre & Barracuda were added on 7 Nov, 2013. *The Stingray, Hurricane & Triton were added on 10 Oct, 2013. Attributes Upgrades Per Level Per Hull Refit Resource Requirements & Time Barracuda Battle Barge A Battlecruiser Battlecruiser X Battleship Berserker Dreadnought Dreadnought X Enforcer Floating Fortress A Goliath Guardian Hammerhead A Hammerhead B Hellstrike Hurricane Interceptor V2-C Interceptor V2-H Interdictor Juggernaut Juggernaut X Kodiak Leviathan A Mako Mauler Mercury Missile Cruiser Missile Cruiser X Nighthawk Nuclear Cruiser Rampart Reaper Sawfish Sea Scorpion A Spectre Stingray | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Time* | style="text-align:center;" |13h 30m | style="text-align:center;" |1d 6h | style="text-align:center;" |3d 3h | style="text-align:center;" |3d 21h | style="text-align:center;" |6d 8h 28m | style="text-align:center;" |1d | style="text-align:center;" |3d | style="text-align:center;" |5d | style="text-align:center;" |7d |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Time With Officer* | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Strike Cruiser Strike Cruiser X Super Fortress Thresher Triton Vanguard Vindicator | |- | |- | |- | |} ~ * Research times vary according to the number of ships built. Also, captains with an Armour Expert officer receive a 10% reduction in research time. Related Pages *Retrofit Lab External Links *Retrofit Lab / Initial Pack * Retrofit Pack 1 Update * Retrofit Pack 2 Update * Retrofit Pack 3 Update *Retrofit Pack 4 Update *Retrofit Pack 5 Update * Retrofit Pack 6 Update * Retrofit Pack 7 Update * Retrofit Pack 8 Update * Retrofit Pack 9 Update * Retrofit Pack 10 Update * Retrofit Pack 11 Update * Retrofit Pack 12 Update * Retrofit Pack 13 Update * Retrofit Pack 14 Update * Retrofit Pack 15 Update Gallery - Animated BP - Logo11.gif|Example GIF Gallery Barracuda Retrofit R1.png|Barracuda Retrofit R1 Battle Barge A Retrofit R1.jpg|Battle Barge A Retrofit R1 Dn r5 spec.jpg|Dreadnought R5 Spec Floating Fortress A Retrofit R1.jpg|Floating Fortress A Retrofit R1 Goliath Retrofit R1.jpg|Goliath Retrofit R1 Hammerhead Hull A Retrofit R1.jpg|Hammerhead A Retrofit R1 Hammerhead Hull B Retrofit R1.jpg|Hammerhead B Retrofit R1 Hurricane Retrofit R1.jpg|Hurricane Retrofit R1 Interdictor Retrofit R1.png|Interdictor Retrofit R1 Leviathan A Retrofit R1.jpg|Leviathan A Retrofit R1 Mauler Retrofit R1.jpg|Mauler Retrofit R1 Sea Scorpion Retrofit R1.jpg|Sea Scorpion Retrofit R1 Spectre Retrofit R1.png|Spectre Retrofit R1 Stingray Retrofit R1.png|Stringray Retrofit R1 Strike Cruiser Retrofit R1.png|Strike Cruiser Retrofit R1 Super Fortress Retrofit R1.jpg|Super Fortress Retrofit R1 Triton Retrofit R1.png|Triton Retrofit R1 Whats New - Base Burners.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Strike Cruiser & Interdictor) Whats New - Built For War.PNG|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser & Missile Cruiser X) Whats New - Choose Your Weapon.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Spectre & Barracuda) Whats New - Enemy Enhancements.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought) Whats New - New Blood.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Stingray, Hurricane & Triton) interceptorV2-H.jpg|Interceptor V2-H R5 Video Category:Retrofit Lab